Living His Life
by Lunaria1147
Summary: It was the end of the war and everyone was celebrating. At least everyone but Harry Potter. Even though he had won, he knew that he only had so long before the wizarding world came after him for being to powerful. An so he and his allies planned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know the drill dont own either Harry Potter or Braveheart.

This Is my first story so please be nice. I would like to think Jaden Shadow for being my beta.

On with with the story

* * *

><p>July 30th it was a beautiful sunny morning and… it was time to get the ball rolling as the muggle expression goes. It was the day before my 16th birthday and I didn't know how I was going to feel the next day. The age 16 after all is when you come into any creature inheritance you have; it almost as important as age 17 when you come into your magical inheritance. At least according to Hermione.<p>

As I walked through the doors I noticed that almost everything was back to normal. It looked like the money I had donated to the bank to fix what we had done was being put to good use. At least I felt so… I'm not sure about everyone else.

I could feel other wizards and witch's eyes following me as I walk to the nearest open teller. "Hello my name is Harry Potter and I need to speak with** whomever** is in charge of my finances." Almost as soon as I spoke I knew that I was going to be there awhile, it was just a feeling I had.

"This way please, Sharpteeth will take you to war hook your account manager." Say's the teller goblin with an almost smile. I couldn't tell you what was more disturbing the fact that a goblin had smiled (I think) or that it was aimed at me.

As I followed Sharpteeth through the back doors, I figured the only polite thing to do was try and start a conversation. And don't ask me why I thought this was a good idea at the time, I plead temporary insanity.

"So did Gringotts ever find the dragon we accidentally let loose?" And of course that question had to come flying out of my mouth.

"No, as a matter of fact we didn't; we had to buy a new one. And on top of that we have to spend money training this new dragon." He replied back with a glare.

After that I just let the conversation alone until we reached my account managers door, where he promptly knocked waited for the response and left. I barely had time to get the words thank you out before he was gone.

As I walked in the door I made sure I walked in as if I was an important person and knew what I was doing. Therefore I would not be wasting his time. According to Hermione to do otherwise was considered rude.

"Ahhh, Mr. Potter it seems you have finally received one of our letters." were the first words out of his mouth.

"Umm, excuse me, what letters? I have never received a letter singular or plural." Was the only thing I could reply back with.

"You mean to say that you have never received any of our audits or account summaries? Or even the letter requesting your presence at your godfathers will reading in three day?

"N-no sir, I haven't." It was all I could do to stammer out these few words with the way he was looking at me.

"I see well I will be looking into this at a later date. Here is a quick summary of any withdrawals or deposits within the last few days."

As I look down the only thing going through my head is, _this can't be right, there has to be some mistake_.

Withdrawal - Albus Dumbledore - 3,000 Galleons

Withdrawal - Ginny Weasely - 500 Galleons

Deposit - WWW's - 1,560 Galleons

Withdrawal - Dursley - 300 Galleons

Withdrawal - Albus Dumbledore - 2,000 Galleons

Deposit - WWW's - 2,000 Galleons

Withdrawal - Harry Potter - 575 Galleons

I quickly looked up, it was all I could do to keep my calm**, **I told him "There has been a mistake made, none of these people have authorization to have access to my vault."

And with that said**,** Warhook pulled out some document from his desk and passed them to me. "Do you mean to tell me Mr. Potter that this is not your signature on any of these documents stating that you are either donating this money to their campaign or adding them to your accounts?"

"What! Nobody else has been added to my account I didn't know I could do that. Wait you said accounts …as in…plural? I only have one don't I?"

"You are Lord Potter and heir of Lord Black; as such, your magical guardian should have been teaching you how to manage and invest with your accounts since you were eleven . That way when you reached age 17, you would be ready to be on your own. Well, no matter let's just look up your magical guardian . Hmmm. It says Albus Dumbledore, with that I have all the proof I need to verify him as a unfit magical guardian and give you this. As it was Lord Black's final request to Gringotts, we already had it partly filled out, we just need proof." He said, as he handed over a document.

As I pulled it closer to me to read it, I already knew I would sign it. After all Sirius would never do anything to harm me intentionally.

Warhook spoke as I read it over," Its emancipation papers just sign it and you will be considered an adult. And then we can go ahead and see about getting your money back….with interest. No one steals from our clients and gets away with it."

"Do ….Do you mean I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursely's, no matter what anyone said?" I could barely get the words out I was so excited.

"Yes and because you are a preferred customer we will waive the usual 5% recovering fee since it happened under our noses." Replied Warhook a little grumpily at that last reply.

"I will pay that Fee if you get my money back from the Dursely's as well. And I mean all of it." As I said this I couldn't help the not quite so nice grin that grew on my face.

I could see the puzzlement on his face. At least I think it was puzzlement. Before he could get one more word out, I decided to go ahead and tell him how I spent my childhood.

"Ahh of course…. You want revenge" he said.

I could only reply with "While I'm not normally that sort of person, I think in this instance I deserve it. I just want what's mine back"

"….. I understand you want retribution. We will get right on that." An with that sentence the rest of the meeting went pretty smoothly.

Later as I went back to the Dursley (for hopefully the last time) to get my things. I decided on a plan of action. I would go ahead and have Dobby fix up Grimmauld place since there was no point in buying a new place when I would be leaving in the next few years, anyway.

Living His Life


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know the drill dont own either Harry Potter or Braveheart.

This Is my first story so please be nice. I would like to thank Jaden Shadow for being my beta.

On with with the story

P.S. this will be slash

* * *

><p>Dear Hermione and Ron,<p>

I just wanted to let you know that I have been emancipated. Hermione you can wait till you get here before you hear the whole story. I am hoping you and Ron will come live with me. I will be extending this invitation to all of our other friends. Yes Ron, including Snape and Draco. And Ron just to forewarn you, we need to talk.

Hermione, I may have discovered a solution to our problems. I found a book called "A World of Different Worlds" by Lory Calderwalt. He talks about how there are different worlds, just that there isn't enough energy to get to them. So as you are the brightest witch of our age I just thought you would like to look into this possibility.

Well I better end this letter, I am already starting to feel the effects of my inheritance.

Harry Potter

With my letter being sent off with Hedwig, I could tell this was going to be fun.

I barely made it to my bed before the pain really began. My last coherent thought was "_Oh thank god Dobby cleaned my bedroom_."

It wasn't until the sun was shining in my eyes that I awoke. I wish I hadn't I felt like I had gotten run over by the knight bus… twice.

With my awakening there came a pop and a squeal**.** "Master Harry Potter Sir is awake. I is to be flooing mistress Hermy, to be letting her know Master Harry Potter Sir is alive."

As I rolled over to try and get me a few more minutes of sleep I automatically let out a yelp as I fell to the floor. I decided it was as good a place as any to sleep.

"Harry!…Harry!….. Harry James Potter you had better answer me and open this floo up right away! You don't just send a letter telling me that you found a book that I haven't even heard of and not even give me any good details!"

As I hear Hermione saying this, I can also hear Ron in the background trying to tell her "Mione… Mione! Give him a few minutes, he just had an inheritance. Ours wasn't too bad, but his started early."

"Ronald, what does that have to do with anything?" I could hear the frustration in her voice. All the while I was egging him on in my head as well. "Oh yes please Ron tell us all what that has to do with anything. Then shut up and let me sleep."

"Well, my beautiful goddess, unlike us who didn't have any creature blood we just received a small power boost and maybe a few changes to our looks. However whenever we see Harry he will probably look like a whole new person."

I could hear all the love and affection he held for Hermione in his voice it was so sweet…. I couldn't take it anymore.

"My God you two stop flirting in my Floo!" I said as I raised myself off the floor. While also getting a good first glance at my new changes. And at that point I screamed, as I scrambled to a mirror. "I look like a bloody girl!"

I really did, standing before me was a young man (barely) about 5'6", with a curvy lithe body, pale skin, ebony black hair (_was that a hint of red in it_?). Even my eyes were different they were a much richer forest green.

"Harry when did you get a tattoo and why a winged snake?" Oh, of course _this_ was the first question out of Ron's mouth.

"I didn't get a bloody tattoo and even if I did it wouldn't have been of a winged snake. Now can we please focus on me looking like a girl? What am I now?" With that little freak out over, I walked over to the fireplace to open the floo.

Once the floo was open, I called Dobby to ask him to start breakfast. It was a good thing Hermione had calmed down about the houselves situation.

I already knew it was going to be a long day. Between trying to figure out what I am, getting everyone settled in their rooms; and the meeting later that night where I would hopefully get them to all agree to my hair-brained scheme." Hmmm that reminds me I need to ask Snape to bring plenty of headache reducers tonight." I mumble to myself.

As we sat down to breakfast, I decided to go ahead and let them know everything I had learned yesterday. With that decided I pulled out my bank audit from yesterday and pushed it across to Ron.

Once Ron had taken it and glanced at I could already see that he was getting angry. Hopefully not at me.

"Ron I hope this changes nothing between us. However I would understand if it did after all she is family and well… I'm me. And even though we are best friends, I can NOT stand thieves and liars. I have asked the goblins to get all my money back." That being said all I could do was sit there and wait for him to blow up at me and leave.

Since my head was down I didn't see Ron glance at Hermione before standing and coming around the table to where I sat. It didn't even register to me when he knelt in front of me.

I did however feel when he touched my knee and said with the most sincerest voice I had ever heard. "I am so sorry for what my sister has done to you. I know I haven't any right to ask this of you, but I'm hoping that you will keep my parents out of this. It would break their heart if they knew she had done this."

I couldn't help the way my face lit up as I smiled at him and told him that it had already been taken care of. "I have asked the goblins to make a stipulation saying that the only money I would accept is money she has earned. Any money she uses that belongs to her parents will be paid back and we would tack on more interest."

"Wow Harry, that's devious." Ron exclaimed with a grin and a glance at Hermione; who was looking on with pride at the both of them.

"I know, but I didn't want your parents to worry about paying me back when it was Ginny that stole. How will she learn if they pay for what she did?"

"Thanks mate! I will be telling my parents what she did and you said. Now, enough about that! What crazy plan have you come up with and how are you going to get everyone to agree with it?" We started the conversation that would change all of our lives forever.

It was time for lunch by the time we felt we were ready to give our ideas to the rest of the group. As soon as we were done it was decide that while Hermione and I would go through Creature books Dobby and Ron would get all the rooms ready for company.

Thirty minutes later and all you could see was a sea of piles of books with two teens in the middle of it: One happily reading and the other trying to drown himself in a book. "I know I am overlooking something…. But what is it? Hey Harry let me see your new tattoo again."

"Sure, anything to find out what I am and why I look like a girl." I tell Hermione as I raise my shirt over my head and face my back to her. Her next answer has me wanting to scurry back over to my book to try drowning myself some more.

"Oh that's because you are probably are the submissive of whatever creature you are. I don't know why but it seem to always work out that the male submissive are more girly while the male dominates are more well…..manly. So let's see, a winged snake surrounded by wings …. I know I have seen something like this.. "

I couldn't help but interrupt her with a mumbled "Of course just because I'm gay that automatically makes me the submissive." That being said I laid back down in my book .

After that I couldn't tell you how much time passed (I think I fell asleep) before Hermione yelled out "Harry, I think I found it! I knew I had seen your tattoo before it's from the book Winged Legends by Zafry Lunae." I got up to read over her shoulder and couldn't help the gasp that came out.

_Once long ago there was a race of winged beings that lived in the magical world. They were called Forever Angels; they got this name due to being immortal. It is said that for those lucky few that mated with a forever angel, or somehow proved that they had a true heart, that they too were given the chance to become immortal._

_They were ruled as a monarch, the last one on record was ruled by two men it is also rumored that the male submissive was pregnant. They believed in equal rights, and never turning away anyone in need for help. However this did not mean you could take advantage of their generosity. They were fierce warriors when the situation called for it, along with being great healers._

_While every angel could fly it was the ones that were born with a tattoo in the middle of their back that were really celebrated. Angels could talk with whatever breed of animal was on their back. While the commoners usually had many different animals the royals all only had one when it appeared, a winged serpent. This was considered a great honor as that child could speak to any serpent be it magical or muggle. But above all they could talk to dragons. _

_It was while the British Wizarding World was just starting that things get a little hazy. It is said in some circles that some wizards and witches were jealous that the muggles accepted the Forever Angels even revered them and yet persecuted fellow witches and wizards. So in the middle of the night they stole into their city and slaughtered them all._

_All were caught and prosecuted however it was too late. The damage they had caused due to their jealousy caused the muggles to start going after anyone who displayed any abnormalities with a vengeance. Because of this or world went into seclusion for good and creatures no longer trusted us, so we no longer trusted them._

_For more on their male pregnancy please turn to page 89_

_For more on their anatomy please turn to page 101_

We gently closed the book before we looked at each other and then promptly started talking at the same time. Hermione a little excitedly and me a little hysterically.

"Oh my god Harry! You could be a descendent of a royal angel that actually got away! This is so exciting."

"Oh Bloody Brilliant! First I'm a submissive, now I have to worry about becoming pregnant. Then whole fun thing about being a guy is not actually having to worry about that." It was as I was saying this that Ron came in.

We just handed him the book we were both too busy to explain to him. Me? I was trying to kill myself with a different book this time by bashing my head in. And Hermione well was doing what she does best - researching.

It was a few minutes before we were distracted enough to calm down, and that was only thanks to Ron fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know the drill dont own either Harry Potter or Braveheart.

This Is my first story so please be nice. I would like to thank Jaden Shadow for being my beta.

On with with the story

P.S. this will be slash

* * *

><p>It was later as Hermione was making sure that everything was ready that Ron and I decided to wait for everyone by having an intelligent conversation.<p>

"My god Ron I still can't believe you fainted, why did you faint? Hermione thinks it was because you put everything together and then just had a major brain overload. I however believe it was because you just found out that your best mate was an immortal angel that can have baby's and talk to dragons. So which was it?"

"Um, I'm going to have to go with what you said I just…" That was all Ron got out before Hermione came back into the room.

"Alright everything is ready, now we are just waiting for everyone to arrive." It was almost magic the way Hermione only had to say that one little sentence and everyone just started arriving.

Show time.

As soon as everyone had arrived we started directing them to the dining room were we would be eating dinner and having our meeting.

All too soon it was time to start. "All right everybody we all know why we are here, we only have so much longer before the wizarding world turns on us as well. And it's all just because we don't fit into their standards. "

"I mean come on, what's wrong with being a werewolf. You only have a furry little problem once a month and that is easily solved with a potion. Not to mention that there's only so much longer before they start also persecuting my poor godson who is currently staying with his grandmother till I am done with school. And the only werewolf thing about him is his father. And he was a gentle and kind man."

"And vampires, what's so wrong about a little blood drinking between us friends. I mean seriously I could name a few boys and girls who would actually volunteer to do so." That got me a few chuckles as well as a few blushes.

"And us witches and wizards well, we want equal rights. We want to be able to believe in our ministry, and be able to speak our minds without being afraid. To be able to think that being powerful is a good thing and not a thing to be feared. And some of us just want to live our lives for the first time in a very long time." As I said that last part I could help but glance at Snape before looking around the rest of the table. Good I had everyone's attention, even my own.

"Hermione, Ron and I have come up with a plan and while it might sound crazy at first we ask that all of you wait till the end before you decide anything." With that said I sat down and Hermione stood up it was her turn to speak.

"Ok has anyone heard of 'A World of Different Worlds' by Lory Calderwalt…. Hmm good I wasn't the only one who hadn't." Hermione had gotten everyone to relax a little.

"Alright so everyone could probably already guess just from the title, we are looking into a different world; the only problem is we have no choice where we go. It would also take a lot of energy, energy that we don't have yet, but we have come up with a plan on how to get."

"As Lord of the Potter and Black family's Harry has two castles that we are planning on combining together for exactly one year. But before we do this we are going to ask the Goblin's to make multiple crystal and diamond structure to store and contain energy in. We will also be asking them to make multiple portal gateways. Once these are made we will be placing one of each structure's in the exact same place in each castle, we will then combine the castles."

"Once combined we ask that whenever you are upset or need to get rid of any energy you got in the diamond and let it all loose, this is how we will be getting the energy we need. Also anyone who hasn't gone through there magical inheritance will be placed in there as well. Harry, Ron and I have already agreed to do this."

There was a question from the back before Hermione could continue. "How exactly does combing the two castles help anything?"

"Because the Diamond and the Portal were connected for so long before they were disconnected they created a bond between each other that no matter how many bonds are made will always be there as well thus creating gateways between worlds. "

"And the reason we need all these portals and diamonds along with the two castles is because what if the first world we find doesn't meet our standards. We can go ahead and move on to the next world and so on and so forth." with Hermione's part finished it was my turn again and then Ron's.

"First of all I will be going around buying as many castles as I can, we may need them; so if anyone knows any that are for sale please let me know."

"Secondly, I will be speaking with as many magical creature races as I can to ask if they would care to come along. Just to forewarn everyone goblins and dragons are included in that list."

With that last statement there was absolute since before chaos hit. "What do you mean you will be talking to the dragons!" Was the main gist of it. I just simply turned around and took off my shirt and presenting them with my back. The older ones- who knew the legend- all gasped before quickly rising from their seats and bowing. As Hermione explained the legend to the younger generation they all stood and bowed as well.

I was sitting down to let Ron explain his part when Professor. Snape asked if I had yet to unfurl my wings. As I was disappointed that I hadn't yet , I replied. "No I didn't know how painful it was going to be so I decided to do the adult thing and wait till this meeting was over." He just looked at me with those black eyes of his and said with a smirk "Miss. Granger told you that, didn't she?" I answered with a nod all the while thinking "_Crud how did he know_?"

It was finally time for Ron's part. "As you all know we will be traveling to different worlds so it would be in our best interest that we take things we know we can use to bargain with. For example any muggle money you have trade it in for gold, silver or any other precious metal. Jewelry is also great to have as well. We will make sure to stock up on plenty food and water but we need your help as well. We only have so long before we leave.

"And now families. We don't expect you to leave your families behind they are all invited, yes even the muggles. We will make room for anyone who wants to come. Now Hermione has the signup sheet. If you don't want to sign up right now, but at a later date that's fine. For those who sign now we will go ahead and show you to your room after we have assigned what job you are in charge of." That last bit said Ron sat back down.

While everyone that was going to sign up and get their jobs today from Hermione and Ron were doing so. I decide that this would be the perfect time to give them on last bit of news.

"Just one more thing; You will not be able to tell anyone that is untrustworthy. The person that you told will also not be able to tell anyone untrustworthy. We want to actually succeed and this way none of you have to worry if it's ok to tell a person." The meeting was over. I was just thankful that nobody seemed upset about that last spell, if anything they seemed relieved. It looked like everyone was going to sign up at some point…. life was good.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know the drill dont own either Harry Potter or Braveheart.

This Is my first story so please be nice. I would like to thank Jaden Shadow for being my beta.

On with with the story

P.S. this will be slash

Also this chapter has not been Betad so any mistakes made are all mine. As soon as it is ready i will re-upload it Thanks.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Sirius's will reading, an we had arrived a few hours early so we could discuss with the goblin king or plans.<p>

"Harry stop your wiggling, your acting like a five year old that's had too much sugar" Hermione hissed and glared.

"I can't help it my wings want to come out and play." I whined back to her.

"Oh for heavens sake your wing do not have a mind of their own you just haven't learned how to control them yet. And until you do you will not even attempt flying."

At this point a goblin showed up to escort us to our meeting. "This way the Goblin King will see you now." As he was saying this he started walking away making us scramble to keep up, for such a small goblin those legs sure can move.

As we ran behind him I kept going over the do's and don'ts of goblin society. I believe I was ready, I had Hermione help me after all. I only had one shot at this, I knew we could get them to build the portals and the diamond crystal structures, after all we were paying them a hefty sum for them. But we needed help we had never built our own village before and we would like to have one were ever we settle down at. Sure we could get how too books but we want to live alongside all of our allies and learn from each other. And that was what we were here for.

When we walked through two massive doors I felt prepared, nervous, but prepared. Once we had reached the king we made sure to bow all the while keeping our eyes on him. This showed that we trusted cautiously. With all the formalities out of the way it was time to get down to business.

Once we were finished speaking the Goblin King just looked at us before speaking in a gruff voice. "The portals and the diamond crystal structures we can do. However, we will stay if the wizarding nation turns on us then we will close Gringotts doors and leave for the goblin city's. But… if any goblin would like to go with you they are free to do so. I will not hold them back.

"Thank you very much, if any goblin does want to go, they can meet us at the Potter castle, which is located at…. In a year and a week from when the crystals and portals are ready. Ummm when will they be ready?"

"We will have them done for you in one week we know you need them as soon as possible and you are a valuable client. Now, you will be directed to the will reading."

We were still a few minutes early by the time we reached the room where the reading would be taking place.

"Well I guess that was better than a straight out no. An they agreed to do our portals and diamond crystals for a fair price so that's a good thing" Hermione stated.

"Yeah and we can always pick up some more how to books as well. I just wanted to give the goblins the option. So lets go over our list while we have a few minutes. Okkk so the Centaurs were divided and will be sending there answer at a later date. Some of the unicorns have agreed to come as have some fairy's and houseleves. The only ones left to talk to are the dragon's which we will be doing after this." As I finished my list Hermione began hers.

" The rest of our allies have all agreed to come, we even had a wand maker join us. We have werewolves and vampires as well, at least the ones that can be trusted." Hermione read from her list. We seriously had good timing because we had just enough time to put away our lists before people started coming in.

"Alright sit down and find a seat I don't have all day you know. My name is Razorbelly and I will be presiding over this reading."

I guess Dumbledore decided that this was a good time to interrupt Razorbelly. Why? I don't know' personally I think all those lemon drops had addled his brain. "Harry, my dear boy what ever are you doing here. You are suppose to be with your family, you know that. An Miss. Granger I am terribly disappointed that you have helped with this endeavor."

"Ah hum Mr. Dumbledore are you quite finished? Mr. Potter was invited to this reading due to being named in Mr. Black's will. Now if you don't sit down and shut up I will quite happily throw you out of this room."

I think Razorbelly had wanted Dumbledore to keep talking because, when he didn't he looked… dare I say it? Disappointed. With everyone keeping quite the will reading began.

_I Sirius Orion Black being of whole mind, body and soul do declare this to be my last testament. I hope I either went out fighting for what I believed in (my godson Harry) or I went out with a bang during a prank. Now on with the Show._

_To Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix I leave you the same amount of gold of how much you meant to me…. One Knut._

_To Remus Lupin my good friend I leave One million Galleons. With this money I hope you get a whole new wardrobe hell get a make over. No wait Tonks will be beating off women if you do and blame me._

_To Severus Snape I leaves….One….. Million Galleons. Haha I bet you weren't expecting that. It's to say I am sorry for how I acted in school and to thank you for looking after Harry._

_Now let's see who else should I leave a million Galleons to._

_To the Weasley Family and Andromeda I also leave one million Galleons_

_To Fred and George Weasley I leave five thousand Galleons to cause mayhem and madness with._

_The rest of the Black fortune will go to my godson and heir Harry James Potter-Black. An Harry I am sorry that I wasn't able to give you that home._

I guess I zoned out for awhile after that, because when I came to the only ones in the room were Hermione, Dumbledore, Andromeda, Razorbelly and me.

"Come on Harry let's sign whatever paper's we need to sign and get out of here." Hermione said as she gently led me to Razorbelly.

As soon as all the papers were signed Andromeda decided that it was a good time to ask her question. "Harry I know I said I would take Teddy until next summer but I just need a little more time to grieve. Is there any way you can take him Just until school starts?"

Before I could even get a word out Dumbledore decided to answer for me. "I am sorry Mrs. Black but Harry will be going back to his family after he is done here. It wouldn't be fair to his family to ask them to also take in little Teddy as well."

Now that pissed me off.! " Mr. Dumbledore I don't think in anyway that this conversation has anything to do with you. Andromeda if you would go with Hermione she will tell you were you can drop off Teddy tomorrow." As Andromeda walked away with Hermione I could see Razorbelly sitting back in his chair grinning. Scary…

"Harry I didn't mean to step on any toes I just don't think its fair to your aunt to watch Teddy while you hang out with your friends."

"Old man you will listen and you will listen closely. I have been emancipated, you no longer have any control over me." when I finished saying this I turned to walk out the door only to pause before saying in a relatively calm voice. "Just so you know, you should be receiving a bank statement soon, stating that even though I have already taken back all the money you have stolen from me . I will be sending someone to pick up any books, my sword and my pensieve that was also taken from me."

If I had stayed to watch Dumbledore I would have seen him go deathly pale before cussing up a storm.

"Hey Harry Ready to go?" Hermione asked as she came to walk beside me.

"Yeah , is Andromeda bringing Teddy over tomorrow? I asked with a grin

"Yes she just needs a little more time to grieve ,and I don't think having a baby that can also change his appearance is helping right now. Now lets hurry your little discussion with Dumbledore made us late. Charlie can only let us talk to the dragon's for so long."

"Yeah Yeah I'm coming" an just like that we were off to Romania to talk to dragons.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know the drill dont own either Harry Potter or Braveheart.

This Is my first story so please be nice. I would like to thank Jaden Shadow for being my beta.

On with with the story

P.S. this will be slash

Also this chapter has not been Betad so any mistakes made are all mine. As soon as it is ready i will re-upload it Thanks.

P.P.S There has been a time jump of one year now

* * *

><p>With its gleaming towers and welcoming aura the Potter-Black castle was a beautiful site to see as we rolled up in a carriage pulled by Pegasus's. It was also the perfect traveling castle with its four courtyards (for all the magical creatures and the regular animals of course) and plenty of room for all of our guests. While not all of the vampires, centaurs , goblins and veelas had decide to come, we were taking quite a few with us.<p>

Hermione Ron and I had arrived early to make sure that all the rooms were reading to go, everything was packed, the animals were all still asleep and the houseleves were alright. We were leaving tomorrow at midnight (the witching hour) and we had a lot still to do.

It was as I was getting ready for bed that night I received a surprise visitor. "Fawkes what are you doing here! If Dumbledore has sent you to spy or you have a tracking charm on you it wont work."

With a burst of fire he landed right next me and started singing and glowing. Then suddenly I was glowing too. "Fawkes what are you doing!"

An just as quickly as he started he stopped . "I am sorry winged one I have broken the bond I had shared with Albus , and instead have bonded with you. I wasn't sure if you would agree to it so I decided to bond before explaining everything to you."

Even though I wasn't happy that he hadn't even asked me I decide to let it be; after all I could already feel the new bond forming. Besides I don't think he would be changing his mind any time soon anyway. "Fine" I exclaimed "but you have to tell Hedwig I am not getting in trouble for something you did. Now if there's nothing else I am going to bed."

The next morning I was awoken due to a conversation between Hermione and Ron, about how long Fawkes had been here. "For Merlin's sake you two can you please stop talking. He's been here since last night. He left Dumbledore and bonded with me. Now if it isn't time to get up yet, get out and let me sleep. An if it is time to get up, get out anyway." With that being said both Ron and Hermione scurried out the door. "Hmmm have I mentioned that I am a very grumpy person in the morning, before I get my hot chocolate. That being said I am probably the most dominate submissive there ever was."

The morning had been spent making sure that everything breakable (namely the potions we were taking) had been made unbreakable. The stasis and sleep spells had been added to all the muggle's rooms and anyone else who didn't want to be bonded to me (with there permission of course).

We would be traveling to different worlds and we didn't know how long it would take. At least this way everyone would be safe and nobody could die of old age. Even the magical creatures were being put into the sleep stasis. I mean we didn't know what would happen to them if we landed in a world were there was no magic. This way they could sleep off whatever magic they had until we could land in a world that did have magic. We were not taking any chances.

It wasn't until after lunch that I got a chance to sit down and talk to Fawkes. "Do you think there are any other phoenix's out there that would like to come with us? Really any magical creature."

"I don't know winged one but I can go and ask the other phoenix's. I know for sure that some no longer feel safe in the wizarding world. We are becoming more and more hunted and the government is doing nothing to help us. I will be back later after I have asked."

With Fawkes gone and everything ready to go, we were just waiting on everyone to arrive. I figured that this would be the opportune time to take a nap, after all we would be expending a lot of magic later. But as I laid there I couldn't help but think of those we were leaving behind.

While we were taking most of the Weasley's we were still leaving some behind. Bill and his wife Fleur had decided to stay due to his wife's family being involved in politics in France. He figured if things got to bad he would move the rest of his family over there and any one else who need help. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were staying due to Ginny, she had been caught stealing again and this time had gotten caught she was currently in Azkaban. It had been a huge scandal and everyone was so ashamed and embarrassed but she was still family.

Andromeda had decide that even though she loved her godson, her life was there. Besides she missed her daughter and husband too much and was slowly fading away. I don't think she would last to much longer but I was hoping that she would fight through it and create a new family.

I had made sure to leave enough money for all of our loved ones that had decided to stay behind. Just in case things got bad. It was with that last thought that I drifted off.

Later as I was getting up from my nap to get ready to great everyone Fawkes showed back up. "Hey Fawkes did you find anymore phoenix's that would like to come with us?"

"Yes winged one they should be arriving in a moment. I have explained to them that they would be placed in a stasis sleep until we know that the world we land on is safe; so you don't need to worry about that." After Fawkes had explained all this to me and a roomful of phoenix's had been led away by Ron and Hermione. I assume he figured that, that was as good as any time tell me his last bit of news.

"Umm Winged one I know that you don't really care for basilisks however I came across one in my travels. She is the last of her kind, and very old and very pregnant. She more than likely will not last long after she gives birth. She asked me to ask you if you would take her snakeling and raise it to be a proud example of what a snake is supposed to be."

" Fawkes firstly call me Harry and secondly I don't hold a grudge against a whole race just because one crazy snake tried to kill me. I wouldn't mind raising it however, we will be leaving at midnight, I also don't know what they eat as baby's."

"As you wish Harry, and as for the time constraints they won't be a problem at all" Fawkes said with happiness in his chirp. " When I left her she was nearing the end of giving birth, I will make sure to have the baby here before you leave." and with that last chirp he was gone.

Before I left to go help the houselves get ready for there new charges. I decided to get Dobby to set something up in my room for the baby Basilisk. So long as Teddy was safe I didn't mind raising a baby snake.

While I worked I realized that while I would miss my home I was by no means sad to be leaving. It was a grand new adventure and who knew maybe I would find love. Though that last part was wishful thinking on my part after all, I would be extremely busy once we had landed. Why? It was due to the fact that when we took a vote over what type of government we wanted to set up most surprisingly voted for a monarchy and if that wasn't bad enough they ALL voted for me as king.

It was the clock that woke me out of my reminiscing…wow it was already eleven o'clock. Everyone would be arriving soon, were was Hermione and Ron? I mean seriously how long did it take to settle the phoenix's with the Fairy's in the indoor garden?

As the Floo turned green and everyone arrived (even some goblins) I decided that I would just make the announcements myself.

"Hey Harry where are Ron and Hermione? Ahh don't pout like that Harry you look like a chipmunk." Of course this question came from Charlie, I mean seriously was comparing me to cute furry animals a Weasley thing? Gred and Feorge always called me Bambi when they were feeling playful.

"Here were are sorry we're late!" said Ron as he and Hermione came running up. "Merlin mate do you realize that you have two warring fairy clans here. I mean seriously first we had to come up with a treaty for them and then we had to put them in the stasis at the same time , because they didn't trust each other. Oye stop laughing it's not funny it's only thanks to Hermione that we got out of there intact. The only one they really like is you Harry."

When everyone had finished laughing I decided to continue on with my announcement. "Alright everyone pay attention, when I call your name please step forward and you will be assigned a houselve. They will show you to your assigned room and will be in charge of all your needs. We have made your rooms into apartments that way family's can stay together if they would like to."

"Once everything is put away we need all witch's and wizards to come to the crystal chamber, Everyone else please head to bed so we can go ahead and activated the stasis sleep spells."

While everyone was doing as I had asked I had Dobby place Teddy in his crib that was located in my room. While I was walking down to the chamber myself Fawkes showed up.

"Harry here is the child he is very tired and probably wont be waking for awhile. Shall I go ahead and place him in your room?"

"Please do so Fawkes and please make sure that you also head to your perch we will be leaving soon. Hedwig is already asleep so you don't need to worry about her.

"As you wish Harry, I will see you when I awake." With Fawkes gone I continued on my way to the chamber, only to be the first one there. As I looked around the room especially the crystal structure I realized just how much we had all done in a little over a year.

With the chamber filling up we all got into our places. Of course me being the most powerful was placed inside the crystal.

It was time! As we all began chanting we also released our magic. It was close to the end when I felt someone or something try to blast there way through the wards. I guess Dumbledore had finally made an appearance but he was to late.

For with a large crack the Potter-Black castle was gone never to be seen in this world again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know the drill dont own either Harry Potter or Braveheart.

This Is my first story so please be nice. I would like to thank Jaden Shadow for being my beta.

P.S. this will be slash

Also this chapter has not been Betad so any mistakes made are all mine. As soon as it is ready i will re-upload it Thanks.

* * *

><p>For over a hundred years there was a certain area of woods that everyone knew not to go near. It was aptly named the Forbidden forest, for most who went in never returned. The only ones that were even remotely safe while going into the forest were children, they would go in and later be found at the edge of the forest asleep never remembering how that came to be.<p>

But what people didn't know was that the forest was actually protected by magic. An that within this forest there was a magnificent castle that was surrounded by sleeping creatures and animals that they had only been told about in folklore. And inside this castle slept muggles, witch's and wizards alike, an right in the middle of it slept the most beautiful creature you would ever lay eyes on, surrounded by feathers and crystal.

Now while magic might have protected the woods. Over the years the woods had soaked up some of the magic, letting it become sentient. The forest had grown to love the magic that it could feel deep within the castle, it was powerful and yet kind and playful. So as it felt the inhabitants with magic stir, it grew excited.

Harry groaned as he was waking up "Merlin I felt like I just went through another inheritance." As he spoke he sat up to look around. "oh it's a good thing we put a cushioning charm on the floor, otherwise we might have had casualties. Not to mention Snape would have been grumpier than usual." while checking his magic he noticed that while it was depleted it was no where he had thought it would be, his magic was just above a powerful wizard. Once this was done he cast two ennervate's and noticed right away that something was off.

Hermione while she was waking up automatically checked her magic. "Hmm that was odd her core was already half full" with that done she sent out her magic to look for any enemies or danger once cleared she sat up only to discover Harry already awake.

"Harry is everything alright, you look worried? Did it not work, are we still on Earth?"

Ron who was just waking up slowly sat up when he heard the worry that Hermione was conveying in her tone. " Hermione, Harry everything alright?"

"I don't know Ron, Harry hasn't answered me yet" cried a frantic Hermione.

"There's… no .. magic. We actually landed on a world that had no magic" a stunned Harry finally replied.

"What do you mean there is no magic? I can feel my magic" cried Ron.

" No.. he's right feel the world beneath you. I thought it was odd that my core was only half way depleted. It should have been almost dry." Hermione confirmed after she had checked for herself.

"So what does all this mean? What are going to do? If we try and jump to another world right away it wont work. And its going to be at least a year before we can fill our core's the good old fashioned way (waiting for it do it on its own)" asked Ron.

"We had to have been asleep for quite awhile for our cores to be as full as they are. Wait.. What is that?" As I held up a hand asking them to wait a moment I felt whatever it was again. It wasn't anything major, but something was playfully brushing up against magic, it was almost like a childlike poke. Even as I explained this to Ron and Hermione I continued to look for this source of magic.

"Huh it looks like my magic has been busy, it has created a bubble that is surround the forest we landed in. We have been here awhile because the forest is sentient and has been guarding us as we slept." With that explained to Ron and Hermione I had them help me move everyone to their rooms.

"Shouldn't we wake the others and ask what they want to do?" Even though Hermione asked this, she still did as I had asked.

"Nope I placed a crystal above everyone's beds, with that I am able to go into everyone's dreams and ask what I need to without waking them." Though I am the only one able to do this, I didn't want anyone to take advantage of this.

With everyone in there beds I went to the main crystal and explained the situation to them. The woods had been very informative on what was going on outside.

"Excuse me everyone, I am sorry for interrupting your rest but I just wanted to get your vote on what we should do. It seems we have landed on a world much like ours, just with no magic. We have also been sleeping for around a hundred years, an while we were sleeping my magic created a safe haven for us. As long as we stay in the woods that is surrounded by my magic bubble we should be able to do magic freely."

"However outside these woods we would be like muggles. Not to mention there is a war brewing right now. According to the woods there is a group of people and their king that are suppressing the natives of this land. They say we speak the same as the oppressors, so I can only assume that they are some type of Englishmen. If we were to step outside these woods we would be in the middle of another war."

It wasn't that surprising that everyone voted to go ahead and head to the next world as soon as possible. They would continue to sleep and regain the full use of their magic.

With that done I decided to go change into a flying outfit and go explore our temporary home. Ron and Hermione who had also decided to stay up, went to change as well.

My outfit while girlie was also perfect for me. It was a vest like shirt that went around my neck with no back and came down into a train (almost skirt like). The pants were made of dragon hide (that had been freely given) they wouldn't tear as easily and would keep me warm. I also had fingerless glove that went almost the whole way up my arm, also for protection and warmth. It was only once I had checked on Teddy and the baby basilisk that I left.

It was absolutely breathtaking, with its rolling green hills and fresh water streams. As I landed on a tree branch (Hmm.. that was odd it seemed like it moved for me) Ron and Hermione finally showed up. Hermione riding on the back of Ron's broom of course.

"Wow its gorgeous, this is obviously a more primitive time for this world" Hermione stated as Ron and her joined me on my branch (huh the tree didn't move this time).

"Hey Hermione was there anything in that book on Forever Angels, regarding them talking to nature and trees moving for them?

"Yeah now that I think about it , there was. If I remember correctly there were some angels that could talk to nature and trees would even move or bloom for them when they were sung to. It also said that Forever angels could heal almost anything with their voice. Why don't you go ahead and sing something and see if it works?"

"Yeah go ahead and sing mate" Ron exclaimed with a chortle. " If you have a lovely voice we will just change your nickname to nightingale."

"Humph if you do, they will never find the body" I let Ron know before I started singing.

_In the fields of summer_

_I will dance away with you_

_I never knew the pain would see us through _

_And though we fear the silence_

_We never ever realized_

_That life was only passing gently by _

_When the darkness seems to fall_

_Then I can hear you call _

_Your voice is clearer now than before_

_And in the summer rain I'll carry all your pain_

_If I could only see you again _

_In the glades of summer _

_A light still wanes in you _

_Like winter days long gone _

_In midst of June _

_And though the cross feels lighter _

_On a warm midsummer night _

_Why do we then still feel so cold inside _

_When the darkness seems to fall _

_Then I can hear you call _

_Your voice is weaker now than before _

_And in the summer rain _

_You gave in to your pain _

_And life will never be the same again_

As I finished the last lyric and looked around I was amazed, everything looked so much healthier. I never noticed the amazement that was on both Ron and Hermione's face the whole time I had been singing.

Back on Earth Dumbledore was fighting a major headache thanks to that idiot that was running the ministry. Thanks to all these new laws that idiot was trying to get passed more and more people were leaving Britain. An thus not only making the other countries stronger financially but magically as well.

It was because of Harry that he no longer wielded the power he was use too. He had received the tip to late that Harry and his allies were planning to use a spell that had never been used before, due to needing to much energy. He still didn't know how they had accomplished it, he was almost certain that the goblins knew but they certainly weren't talking. I mean he had even attempted to bribe one, and all that had gotten him was being thrown out of Gringotts. They were also keeping a closer eye on him so he was no longer able to dip into any more trust funds. He also had to now submit receipts and explain in detail why he was spending money on such and such.

Word had also gotten out somehow that it was thanks to him that Harry had left. Harry must have spread rumors right before he left, telling people that Dumbledore had actually stolen from him. That money was his by rights, he had to somehow fund The Order of Phoenix and he had to keep up appearances didn't he? He had also spread a rumor that Dumbledore had known how Harry's home life was and just left him there and never did anything to help. Well he needed him manageable didn't Harry realize that everything was for the greater good.

He honestly thought that he was the most powerful wizard still so that night a year ago when the minister had asked him to bring in Harry Potter. He had assured him that the wards surrounding the Potter-Black castle would be no problem at all. Well we all know how that had turned out, he had utterly failed while being surrounded by aurors.

It wasn't really surprising that once the minister heard what had happened he had been dismissed as expendable. An now the minister was running the entire country into the ground, and all because of Harry blasted Potter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The song is Called Glades Of Summerby Sirenia

Thanks to everybody, i am a new author and any help that is given is appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know the drill dont own either Harry Potter or Braveheart.

This Is my first story so please be nice. I would like to thank Jaden Shadow for being my beta.

P.S. this will be slash

Also this chapter has not been Betad so any mistakes made are all mine. As soon as it is ready i will re-upload it Thanks.

* * *

><p>It was 6 months later as Hermione, Ron and I (while carrying Teddy) were flying over the forest as I sang to it.; that we received our first visitors from out side the forest. It was only thanks to the woods letting me know that someone had claimed sanctuary that we even knew someone had made it in.<p>

I had decided last month that since teddy was only a baby and hadn't used any magic, it should be safe to wake him up. It wasn't like he could get away from me (he couldn't even crawl yet) and even if he did the forest would protect him.

So every morning as I sang to the forest making it stronger and stronger, I would take Teddy with me as I flew. He seemed to like it, and the forest seemed even more protective of us lately so nothing would actually hurt us. The forest had even gone so far as to bond most of itself to the castle that would be leaving this world, an thus forcing us to take it with us. The part that hadn't been bonded would stay behind and guard the castle that we left behind.

While we were on this world we had decided to go ahead and wake the regular animals leaving the magical ones asleep. There was plenty of greens for them to eat so we didn't have to feed them anything from our stocks.

While we did go for our morning flights we didn't just play around all day. We had already learned two new languages, we had also gotten good at weapon handling though Hermione preferred the bow and arrows. We had just finished our morning flight and Hermione and Ron were trying to see who would catch lunch first when the forest told us of our new guests.

It was the day of the battle, an while I had been ordered by my father to be by the kings side (to show were my allegiance lied). I hated myself for actually listening to him instead of following my heart. I had made sure to were a helmet that enclosed my whole head, that way I wouldn't be recognized.

It would soon be the end of the battle, Wallace had just seen the other lords turn away. And though most of his men continued to fight some had already run away, an now they had just sounded the retreat signal.

With that final call of retreat, the king turned to ride back to his castle only to stop and state over his shoulder "And that is how you put down a dog gentlemen. Go ahead and call our men back, those stupid Scots have gone into the Forbidden forest. And Robert you needn't come to the castle you may go home." I couldn't help but wish that this battle had ended differently as I watched the king and his men had back to their castle.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings as I headed home, and was ambushed by Wallace himself. In my surprise I didn't notice that my helmet had home off, thought the look of utter betrayal soon brought it to my attention.

As he scrambled away from me I noticed that he was wounded. Father would never forgive me for what I did next, and I didn't care. Though the king might never find out what I had done , my father would.

"I am sorry William, I wanted to fight beside you for our country, however with my father still being alive I cannot go against him. At least not without my people paying the consequences for my disobedience." Even as I spoke I approached him, I was going to save him, to hell with my father. I had already done as he had said and now it was time to do as I wished.

Once I finally had William on my horse with me right behind him I noticed someone quickly approaching us. It was that Irishman, Stephan, or something and behind him were some of the kings foot soldiers. As I quickly took off towards the forest I could only hope that none of those men had recognized me, though I could tell the Irishman had.

Praying with all my might that the forest before us would grant us sanctuary and not just kill us, I entered it.

While I looked for William's men the Irishman finally joined us, an though he didn't say a word to me I knew he wasn't pleased with me. It was only once he had found the men and I was being held at sword point that he spoke to me.

"Even though the almighty had told me you would be on the other side of the battle, I had hoped otherwise. Even if you did save William why shouldn't we just kill you were you stand?"

While I explained my situation to them I could tell they still weren't pleased, however they could understand the situation I was in. For I didn't participate in the " Prima Nocta" and I protected my people as much as I could from both my father and the king.

Only once Hamish spoke was I considered off limits, after all he was William's best friend and his second-in-command. "Enough we will let William decide his fate if he awakes, an if he doesn't we will kill him. We have enough to worry about right now."

With that said they all got busy attending to the wounded , while I just sat as close to William as I could and prayed to whatever gods were listening that he would survive. Not for my own selfish reasons, but because I knew Scotland herself needed him.

It was only when the scout that had been placed on the outside of the group got into a battle stance that everyone stopped whatever they were doing to listen for what the scout had heard.

"Rustle….rustle.." it was probably some English men that were looking to get revenge for their fallen comrades. I knew I would be safe, after all it looked like I was a prisoner. But I didn't want to be safe, so I grabbed a sword and prepared to fight with everything I had.

As the bushes in front of us parted it seemed like the whole forest went quit, almost as if it was holding its breath. I myself was holding my breath in anticipation of who would be stepping out of the bushes.

Only when a man and a women along with the most beautiful being (that was holding a bundle) I had ever seen stepped out, did the men relax a little. "Wait did that beings bundle just move?" As the being moved it up to its shoulder while making shushing noises and humming to it did we realize that the bundle was a baby. At that point the men pointed their swords at the ground and relaxed even further.

All of a sudden the trio in front of us started arguing in another language. Well at least the winged being and the women did, the redhead seemed amused and when they finally turned to him he simply held up his hands in the I have no weapons in my hand signal "how odd."

When the winged being and the women came to an agreement. The being simply handed the baby to the redhead, an while the women took the bow from her back and readied an arrow, the redhead disappeared. It was only then that the being turned to us and smiled before saying something in a foreign language. We of course didn't understand a word he said, the women at this point was looking smug. He tried a different language after pondering s for a few minutes.

While most of us still didn't know what he was saying , Stephan did, and he pushed his way to the front . The being smiled while the women looked disappointed and upset. When Stephan was at the front the being spoke again only this time Stephan spoke back. By the end of the conversation they were both smiling. So when Stephan turned to face us we were all optimistic that he had good news for us.

"It seems that they wanted to know who we were and why we are in there forest requesting sanctuary" Stephan explained with a big smirk. "They have agreed to let us stay and they will even help us with our wounded. The Redhead has gone ahead to set up a camp for us. He also said that he would not be responsible for the deaths of anyone who wanders to far off, so he suggests to keep close to the camp until it is safe for us to leave the forest."

As everyone agreed to this I couldn't help my curiosity so I made my way to Stephan's side and asked "what were they arguing about and why did the women look so disappointed?"

When the answer came it wasn't from Stephan but from the being himself in perfect English. "She doesn't like that I am risking my safety with helping you. So we made a bet that at least one of you spoke a different language. She lost so I was allowed to help you."

We had reached the camp we would be staying at by the time he was done explaining, it was magnificent.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know the drill dont own either Harry Potter or Braveheart.

This Is my first story so please be nice. I would like to thank Jaden Shadow for being my beta.

P.S. this will be slash

Also this chapter has not been Betad so any mistakes made are all mine. As soon as it is ready i will re-upload it Thanks.

* * *

><p>Ron had set up the tents we had used during the war, at least the men's and the healing tent. I could tell that they were suitably impressed with the camp we had set up for them, even the cutie who seemed apart from the group.<p>

"Alright all those that are not wounded please follow Ron he will get you situated in your tent. All those that are wounded yet can walk please follow Hermione, she will take you to the healing tent."

"What about our wounded that cant walk, are you just going to leave them out here for the wild animals to get?" this question came from a stocky redhead.

"No once Ron has gotten everyone taken care of he will come back and help me move everyone into the healing tent."

"We could do this for you"

"I understand that but I would like you all to get cleaned up and rest. After all one or some of you might be injured and not even know it."

"I didn't fight so there is no way that I could be wounded, I will help you carry the men into the tent" this came from the cutie.

"Alright" I told him and with that we carried the wounded into the tent. Hermione already had the walking wounded organized by who needed to be seen first and who could wait. She would do the same to the men we had just brought in, while I started cleaning and healing the men already organized . I trusted Hermione, that she would call me over if someone needed my immediate attention.

"Harry you need to get over here. This man isn't going to last much longer!" Hermione suddenly cried out.

As I rushed to his side the stocky redhead from earlier came rushing in. And as he saw who Hermione was talking about he exclaimed "Da!".

"You1 What is your name?" I asked/demanded of him.

"It's Hamish sir"

"Alright I need you to hold down his arms he is bleeding internally. From someplace inside that he shouldn't be." I explained when he just gave me a confused look.

"When a look of understanding came onto his face I turned to the cutie and asked the same question "And your name sir?"

"My name is Robert the 17th Earl of Bruce" was his reply.

"Great my name is Harry and I am the future king of my people." With all the introductions out of the way I had Robert hold down his legs.

"Hermione go ahead and get the tears ready, I'm going to have to sing over him just to keep him with us a little longer." So as I began to sing and heal what I could Hermione got the tears ready to pour.

The whole time this was going on I could feel Robert's eyes on me. I guess he felt the same attraction I did, though this was not the time to be having such thoughts. Once Hermione had the tears ready she poured two drops into the wound, an before our eyes the wound bubbled and healed

"What kind of devilry is this!" exclaimed Hamish

"This is not devilry of any kind but divine magic" Hermione replied back smartly with a sniff.

"Is he healed, will he survive?" Robert asked me.

" I got to him just in time, with a full day of bed rest he should be up and fighting many more battles." I let them both know. "Now if you don't mind please start heading back to the tent that has been provided for you. Everyone here should recover, but you two need rest and I need room to work."

It was only once I was done talking that those two left me to do my work. After all I couldn't do a lot of magic in front of them. If they had done as I had asked to begin with everyone would already be healed, but nooooo they had to argue with me. An while I wouldn't have mind using the Phoenix tears if we had really needed them, I felt like I had in a way wasted them. An now I would be up half the night singing over these men, healing them.

With the pepper-up that Hermione had given me in hand. I began singing, I knew that I could sing and not worry about anyone else barging in after all Ron was guarding the front of the tent. And Hermione was taking care of Teddy for me tonight.

Later that night as Robert was falling asleep he thought about Harry. " He is very beautiful and of royal blood, if he had been a women I would already be asking for his hand in marriage. Though I get the feeling that Harry's subjects wouldn't believe I was good enough for him." As he fell asleep hi last thought was " I wonder what type of being he is?"

The next morning Harry was up cooking breakfast for everyone. He had made enough to feed at least twenty Ron's, after all those men had been fighting in a battle yesterday. One by one the men trickled into the dining room/ kitchen an gazed in wonder at all the food on the table.

"Umm Harry sir isn't cooking considered to be a women's job with your people?" Hamish asked

"No its considered anyone's work besides if Hermione were to try and cook for you, you might not survive the encounter." I joked though it was a good thing Hermione hadn't heard Hamish's comment. "Please sit and enjoy this meal."

As always before I start feeding myself and Teddy I said a little prayer. "We thank Mother Earth for this bounty that has been placed before us. We also thank Father Sun and Sister Moon for the rain and sunlight."

"Are you Pagan Master Harry?" this question came from Robert.

I noticed that the men seemed pretty uncomfortable so I replied "I lean more towards paganism and I am raising my godson Teddy that way as well. But I don't mind Christianity, Hermione is more Christian than pagan."

"So you mean to say that you will allow your subjects to celebrate a different religion than you and wont persecute them for it?" an man further down the table asked

"Of course I wont, I was raised around Christianity I just like the religion of paganism more."

"Master Harry what is a godson?" asked Stephan.

"Oh I'm sorry, hmm in our society when a child is born the parents choose a godmother and a godfather. It is in case if something where to happen to the parents and they had no family left; the godparents would take the child into their home and raise it as if it were there own. It is a great honor to be chosen as a godparent and even if nothing were to happen to the parents you would still help raise and guide the child."

'Now Teddy and I are finished with our breakfast. It is time I relieve Hermione of her shift in the healing tent." An with that I walked out of the dining room all the while feeling Roberts eyes following me.

It was later that night before I was finally able to slip away, Ron had Teddy and Hermione was talking to William Wallace (the leader of these men) about his travels. After tonight the men would be leaving and I didn't know if I would ever see Robert again.

Whenever I saw him I felt that if it had been a different world he would have been my mate. I wanted to spend at least one night with him so that there would not be any regrets when I left. I got the feeling that Hermione knew what I was planning and while she didn't approve, I was an adult and was allowed to make my own mistakes.

I had made sure to dress extra feminine without going over the top. As I passed him I made sure to send him a look that would have caused a weaker man to run out of the room with a nose bleed. Once I was sure he was following me I led him to a secluded area were I had set up a tent for privacy.

That night was the most magical/steamy night, as I lost my virginity to a man that once upon a time could have been my soul mate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry no slash part i am hoping i can get some to either write onbe for me or help me right one. LOL


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know the drill dont own either Harry Potter or Braveheart.

This Is my first story so please be nice.

P.S. this will be slash

Also i believe i have been abandoned by my beta so please bare with any mistakes i have made. Thanks

* * *

><p>It was raining the next morning, it fit perfectly with my mood. Today was the day Robert was leaving, along with the rest of the men. As I snuggled back up to Robert's chest I wished that he had been my mate. But I knew that it wouldn't have worked out.<p>

Robert brought his hand up to run it along my back. "What time are you leaving " I asked him.

"We are leaving around the mid day meal" he replied, before it seemed to register to him that I didn't have my wings out. "Harry where are your wings?"

"I am able to summon them or to bring them back into my body" I let him know with a smirk.

"I have been meaning to ask , but what are you, not that it would make a difference to me. And are Lady Hermione and Ron the same?"

"I am a forever angel and at the moment I am the last of my kind."

"Does that mean that one day you will have to marry a women for heirs?"

"Do you honestly think that I am that type of person? (Though I guess I do forget what time period this is.) No I will not marry a women just for heirs! I am a submissive Forever angel, meaning that when I finally meet my mate I will be able to carry our children myself."

"So you might be carrying my child at this very moment?" Robert asked this as he placed a hand onto my stomach. "We will have to be married, we are both of noble blood so it is a must! No one but some of Williams men know that you are actually a man. We can dress you up as a women and no one would be able to tell, because you are so beautiful. An when it comes time to give birth to the child I am sure someone from your clan could do it!"

Robert was so excited about maybe having a child and planning our lives together; that it was almost heartbreaking to tell him that I was almost a 100% positive that I wasn't pregnant. "I don't believe I am… pregnant that is. While I do feel something for you , my instincts are saying no."

"But there is a chance isn't there? I feel something for you, I have from the first moment you stepped out of those bushes. An I feel that in the future it could turn into the love of a lifetime. Something like William felt for his wife, an I don't want to miss spending a lifetime with you. Or having to settle for someone whom I will never feel for as strongly as I do you."

I looked into his eyes and I knew that he was serious about this. But did I want to settle for a man that while I knew I could learn to love, he would never be the other half of my soul. No. The only way I could do this would be if I turned out to be pregnant. I wouldn't foist a child that I had with another man on my soul mate, the only exception to that rule was Teddy.

"We will wait and see if I am pregnant before we make any more decisions, you also need to take into consideration Teddy. Were I go he goes, we are a package deal, could you deal with raising him?" I asked Robert.

An with that decision done, we got up and dressed to start the day. We both had a lot to think about, any decision I made wouldn't just effect me but everyone…. including Teddy. Not to mention that if I decided to stay I would have to be disguised as a women for the rest of my life. I needed to think more on this it seemed there were more con's than there were pro's.

By lunch time, I had already made my decision. If I was indeed pregnant I would stay and have my child. An when it came time for me to leave due to my looks (after all I wouldn't age) I would join my people. If my child decided they to wanted to come with me, then they would, be they muggle or magical. Though if they did turn out to be magical they would have to join me at some point.

I had already discussed my decision with Ron and Hermione, an while not happy with it they had understood. Especially after Hermione had explained that he was more than likely a spare mate.

" A spare mate is a mate that has been created to be a just in case mate. Meaning if the Angel in question was to never find its true mate or if the true mate died, then they will still have someone to spend the rest of their life with. Though they would never feel as strongly for them as they would their true mate. Also if a spare mate is chosen over a true mate then they will no longer be able to find their true mate." Hermione closed the book she had been reading from once she was done explaining.

"Alright so as long as I don't truly choose him, then the angel part of me will never accept him as my mate." With the looks I was receiving from Hermione and Ron I knew I was going to have to explain. "I know it might….alright it does sound mean but there is just something inside of me that is telling me to wait. An while I know I could grow to love him I don't want to always hide what I am, and if I was to stay here that is exactly what I would be doing. I would have to dress and act as a girl here, an while its probably great being a girl, during this time period it wouldn't be."

"Two I wont be able to fly or practice my magic. That's part of who I am, and when I had a kid what would happen to them if they were magical? Would their powers not even form, an what if they had wings? I wont endanger my children!"

"Three Teddy will be growing up and when it comes time to learn magic he wont be able too. Or we might have to be separated that way he can learn. Not to mention that the beliefs that these people are growing up with, I don't want Teddy too. He is also a metamorphous one of the only things he has left from his parents and I wont take that away from him."

"And lastly I want a love that will last for as long as I will live. I want to be with that one person that was made for only me."

With these main reasons listed Hermione and Ron agreed with my decision right away. After all I hadn't had a lot of familial love in my life. An to be able to have that love with a family of my own, was a dream come true. They wouldn't mess with that and neither would I anymore.

Before we knew it, the men were ready to leave. They discussed their plans for the future with us, as we escorted them to the edge of the forest. As Ron was giving some last minute advice, Robert pulled me aside. "Harry will you come and see my home? I would love to introduce you to my people."

I cocked my head to the side and really looked at him… this seemed important to him. "Yes Robert I will go visit your home and people."

A large grin lit up his face "I will make plans then and we will have a feast the day of your arrival. Though would you mind dressing as a lady, you will also need a lady-in-waiting and one guard for an escort"

"I know. I know, now you need to head home don't you? I will come in two days time, that should give you enough time to get things settled. I should also know if I am pregnant by then as well. Oh before I forget Hermione already gave me a female name that you can call me by when I arrive."

When I was done talking he gave me one last kiss and was gone. Great now I had to explain the situation to Ron and Hermione and then I had to make the clothes we would be wearing. My god there was so much to do and so little time.

He could already hear Hermione's yelling "Harry James Potter what were you thinking, it's too dangerous!" Though as long as they didn't try to do any magic outside the woods they should be fine. Plus they could actually look around, that should tempt Hermione and Ron

…..I was right…

As Robert rode up to his home's gate he could hear the guards yelling " You there run and let Lord Bruce know that Master Bruce is home!" An though he knew he would receive an earful (especially for being gone for so long that his father had to reveal himself) he didn't regret his decision to save William.

Especially since it had led him to meeting Harry. Robert was praying with everything he had that Harry was pregnant. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get Harry to stay and marry him otherwise. Harry was absolutely perfect, at least to him, he was powerful, kind, beautiful and smart. Everything he wanted in a women (err man).

With those last thoughts he rode through the gate. When he stopped by the stable hand , who had come out to take his horse, he turned to the head guard and let him know that he would be having guests in two days time. An with giving the head guard his guest's names he was off to see his father… Joy.

He was greeted by his father saying "So you have finally remembered where you live hmmm? Do you know the amount of trouble you have caused due to your little show of defiance? Because of you I had to come out of hiding just to calm down the people. Can I take it from your miraculous reappearance that William Wallace still lives?"

"Yes father ,William Wallace is still alive, an I am sorry to have caused you embarrassment. But this is not what I have come to talk to you about." Robert said almost giddy with excitement.

"Oh so you only came to talk to me about something , not even to see how I am or how much trouble you have caused me? Well go on then speak!" Father was obviously upset when said this, however I just couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

"Father we will be having guests in two days time, and among these guests is the women I am hoping to marry. So I wish that you would great them politely"

"You are considering marriage with some nameless girl? I don't focken think so! One day you will be king of Scotland, you must have a wife that befits your station in life. If you want marriage then I will find you a suitable wife" Once I got tired of listening to fathers ranting I decided to interrupt.

"Father! She is of nobler blood than I , rich , beautiful, kind and smart. Everything a king needs in a wife and more. I love her, and no women that you bring before my eyes will ever compare to her. I ask that you meet her before you pass judgment on her."

When I finished talking Father just starred at me for awhile before he finally spoke "Very well bring her before me I will wait to pass judgment till I have met her."

"Thank you father" with those final words our conversation was done. But before I could even get out the door father decided I needed to know one last bit of information.

"The King sent a missive a few days ago , he will also be arriving here in two days time. The prince and princess will be accompanying him as well , they should arrive that afternoon."

"Yes father I will make sure that everything is perfect for our guests." I couldn't help but think. "Oh great, Harry is not going to like this." As I left to get ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know the drill dont own either Harry Potter or Braveheart.

This Is my first story so please be nice.

P.S. this will be slash

Also i believe i have been abandoned by my beta so please bare with any mistakes i have made. Thanks

* * *

><p>It was the day before we would be leaving to visit Robert's home, an it wasn't looking good for my eardrums.<p>

"Oh my god! We have so much to do before we leave. You couldn't have said three days Harry? And what are you going to be dressed in, you do realize that the women of this time period wear fitted dress correct?"

Though I was calm about this, after all I had everything planned out. Hermione was seriously freaking out. "Hermione, sister of my heart, you need to calm down, everything will be fine. I will be making your outfits along with mine (which I still cant believe I agreed to) and I already have an outfit ready for Ron. An as for the tightness of the dresses that's already taken care of. Fred and George came up with a potion awhile back that will turn a person into the opposite gender for three days, I will be taking it later today."

With all these problems taken care of, Hermione was pretty calm when she started her next wave of questioning. "An the carriage and horses issue? Not to mention Teddy, what are you going to do with him?"

"We have a Potter carriage packed away, and we have horses. Even though the horses are smarter then regular horses they are still non magical. An as for Teddy, he will sleep while we are gone." I wasn't even considering taking him with us, in my opinion it was too dangerous. With all Hermione's questions answered we began our very busy day.

**Robert's POV**

(Only as dusk finally began to fall did Robert feel he was ready. All day he'd had servants preparing everything. Inside servants were preparing five bedrooms, Two for the king, and three for Harry, Ron and Hermione. The cooks were getting ready for the feast, and the outside servants were putting fresh hay in the stalls of the stables. Everything had to be perfect for tomorrow, with that last thought Robert felt that enough had been accomplished that day and it was safe to fall asleep.

**End Robert's POV**

On the second day, as dawn approached, Harry was awoken by Hermione barging into his room yelling for him to get his lazy butt out of bed.

"You don't have time to sleep in this morning. We need to get ready and go, I want to sight see and take our time getting there… Come on!" I didn't realize how cold my room was until Hermione pulled off my sheets. (Hmmm I should probably make sure to keep my room warmer, wouldn't want Teddy to get sick.) It was only Hermione's exclaimed "Wow Harry you make a very fetching women, I think I'm jealous." that brought me out of my musings.

An not to be vain or anything but I really did. I was thankfully the same height but my looks were softer and my chest was at least a handful.

Hermione was dressed in blue and silver and her cloak while not nearly as fancy as mine, was still nice. Ron was dressed in chain mail and had a long linen shirt that had the Potter-Black crest on it. While I was dressed in a green with silver trimming dress with a silver belt studded with sapphires. An since there was a chill in the air, I had a white fur trimmed cloak on that had been spelled to not tear or get dirty. An since there was no way I was wearing a wimple, I simply wore a fur hat with half my hair up in a bun and a circlet crown that had leaves shaped into it with a sapphire right in the middle. Hermione had had someone design it for me to wear when I became king. An though it was a little girlie I loved it and thought it suited me perfectly.

By the time we were dressed it was time to leave . We passed over many hills and streams, it was quite beautiful. Ron was having a grand time driving the carriage (it was a good thing the carriage had been spelled bump resistant ) for it was as if he was trying to hit every pothole and bump.

In most villages we passed the people seemed happy and healthy. There were only a few beggars (an of course being who we are we had to help, even if it was only a little. So we made sure to stop and give out money.) It was only as we were going through the village that was closest to Roberts fortress, that things got interesting.

As we entered the village, we drove right through a fight that was taking place between some of the villagers and the guards that were supposed to be guarding them. It seemed that some of the guards thought it was alright to get a little grabby with some of the younger village girls. An the villagers were trying to protect them, and were getting beaten for their troubles.

While Ron was pulling the carriage to a stop, Hermione was retrieving her bow an arrows, just in case she needed them. There were a few grumbles from the soldiers when they noticed our carriage pulled over, however when I stepped out there was only silence.

"Is this village under Lord Robert's the 17th Earl of Bruce's protection?" I asked when I was finally in view of the people. I could feel the guards eyeing Hermione and I…. Disgusting. They knew we were above there station for they made no move to approach us.

"Yes milady it is, if you keep heading straight ahead you should reach the fortress." one of the guards ( I believe the head one) replied.

"Do you believe we are idiots? We know that! The reason I asked was because Robert had told me that his soldiers were not like the kings soldiers. I believe that I will have to inform him that he was wrong, you are exactly like them."

"We are headed to the fortress, you and your men will escort us there, go get ready we will be leaving in a few moments." When some of the soldiers started to open their mouth to argue with me I stopped them by saying. "Are you really going to tell the women whom Lord Robert wants to marry, no? I didn't think so" I said as they turned around to go get ready.

Once they were out of sight I nodded to Hermione who took that as her sign to go question the women while Ron went with me while I questioned the men. It didn't take long for them to tell me the whole story and in return I let them know that I would be telling Lord Robert what had happened here. By the time we were down talking the soldiers where by our carriage and just waiting on us.

As there were no more problems on the way, we arrived at the fortress in pretty good time. "Carriage and soldiers approaching let Lord Robert Know that his guests have arrived." That and men running to and fro was what we heard as finally pulled up to the gates.

When we finally came to a halt Hermione descended from the carriage first as propriety demands. There were whispers of course as she descended for she is a very pretty women. An when it came to be my turn to descend from the carriage I was so busy looking around for Robert that I didn't notice the fortress go completely quite. Nor did I notice the other carriage parked not to far away from us.

"Lady Alida I am so happy that you have arrived safely!" Robert exclaimed with a laugh as he came hustling over.

While he may not be my soul mate he still made me smile and my heart flutter whenever I saw him. So as he picked me up and spun me around I could feel I was absolutely beaming. "Father was waiting to meet you, though that can wait till we have eaten." he let me know once he had put me down.

We were interrupted from our conversation when we heard an " Ah hum" from the right. I noticed the other carriage first, but as I continued to look for who had spoken I noticed an older man wearing a crown, along with a younger man and a very pretty women.

" Ah! I am sorry, Lady Alida let me introduce you." I could tell that Robert didn't want to introduce me to the king and his spawn by the look on his face. But he led me over to them anyway with Ron and Hermione following behind us. Ron obviously didn't feel comfortable since he hadn't removed his hand from the hilt of his sword since we had arrived.

I already knew that Robert hadn't known about this visit from the king before we had made our plans. He would have never have allowed the king anywhere near me if he could.

"Milord's Milady may I introduce to you the Lady Alida, we are considering marriage. An before anymore decisions are made Lady Alida wants to meet my father and see my home." Robert told them all this with a proud smile on his face and holding my hand like it was made out of the most delicate china.

I could already tell that it was going to be hard to keep my mouth shut and even harder for Hermione. Why? Because of the way the king was eyeing me, like I was a breeding horse for show, or something along those lines.

"Lady Alida won't you walk with me, we were just about to head in to begin our meal when you arrived." Even though it might have come across as a request, that didn't fool me, it was basically an order. So with a regretful look at Robert, and an understanding one from him, I walked over to join the king.

As soon as I arrived at his side he began his questioning. "So Lady Alida I don't believe I have seen you in my court before. Are you visiting family in the area?"

I answered as we began walking to the Great Hall were we would be partaking in our meal at. "No your majesty you haven't seen me in your court nor do I have family nearby. This is actually the first time anyone has left our village, or been in our village, in over a hundred years."

"Really? So how did you meet Lord Bruce then?" The king asked with a sneer in his voice.

Oh how I really wanted to punch the king, but I was able to restrain myself by thinking of how it would effect Robert if I did. With a pleasant smile (after counting to 10) I answered. "I was taking a walk along the edge of the forest that surrounds our village when I came across Lord Robert. He had been injured, though it was only later that I learned that he had been ambushed by some barbarian named William Wallace. An well I couldn't just leave him there to die so I had Ron, my head guard, carry him back to my castle where I patched him up."

We had reached the Great Hall by the time I finished my totally made up story. I had made sure I had told it in everyone's hearing range, especially Roberts. The king looked impressed , the prince bored, and the princess looked like she wanted to jump me, an not the sexual kind either.

I was forced to sit next to the king at the table, that way we could continue our conversation. An of course the first thing the king asked was if I had a castle. An although I could hear the greed in his voice I decide to answer honestly, that way he didn't think he could push me around. "Yes milord, I am to be the next queen of my people, though if I decide to marry that may change."

"You are allowed to rule without a husband?" The princess asked, an even though the king shot her a glare for interrupting our conversation he didn't say anything aloud.

"Yes of course, for I am the most powerful warrior/healer of my people, not to mention I have the most allies."

I decide to explain fully before the prince could say something that would truly offend Hermione and Ron about there fighting status. "During a war between my people and another nation of people I was our best warrior, and though I am still learning the healing arts I am still the best. Once we had won the war we decide we no longer wanted to stay in our nation so we packed up all of our belongings and left to start a new life. An ever since we left we have been self-sufficient so we haven't needed any help from outside our village. Therefore no one has left nor has anyone ever entered, at least before Lord Robert.

"You actually allow women to fight and help heal people? Why? Are your men not Good enough? What does that say about you nation?" This time the prince decide to ask the questions, an it took a look at Ron and me placing my hand on Hermione's arm to keep them from doing anything that would offend the king. Though all I really wanted to do was sick Hermione on them, her screeching could take them out very nicely.

"Most men underestimate women thus making it easier for us to take them out of the equation. Not to mention most of us have a natural grace, thus making us really good fighters." I answered smugly with a small nod to Hermione. Though I didn't use Hermione as a good example of what I was talking about, that way if anything happened she would hopefully be underestimated.

With our lunch done with, the king and prince decide to go have a rest. While the princess joined us as we were showed around. It was only once Robert went to go see if his father was ready to meet me that I really got a chance to talk alone with the princess.

* "Je suis désolé si j'offened vous avec ce que j'ai dit au sujet de William Wallace. Il a parlé de vous à l'égard élevé."

** "Vous parlez français et rencontre William? Il est sûr et bien?"

*** "Oui il est beau bien que je ne pouvais pas parler de cela au devant du roi. Je dois aller maintenant Robert est en attente pour moi, mais c'était génial de parler avec vous."

I hurried over to Roberts side, he had been waiting patiently for me while I finished my conversation. He extended his arm to me and smiled before asking if I had a good conversation. With my reply of yes, I decide to ask him what had happened to the men that I had escorted me here.

"I sent them to help guard the fortress, I assumed that they had done something to displease you." He wasn't to happy with them when I got done letting him know what we had rode in on at the village.

"Hmm.. I will take care of them later." With that stated Robert ended that conversation only to start talking about William. "It seems William has decided to get his revenge on the other nobles. Most are living in fear that they will be killed next. So we might be getting visitors tomorrow, for some reason they think they might be safer here."

"Well it does serve those nobles right, I mean really they gave there word to help fight and yet they backed out as soon as the other side promised something more. You however had to betray him due to your father and yet you still saved his life. So am I right in assuming that once he is done getting his revenge you will be setting up a meeting between him and the rest of the nobles to discuss an alliance?

"Yes once father approves of you to be my wife I will invite William over to discuss the alliance. Though even if Father doesn't approve I will still ask you to be my wife.

"Robert… I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that I took the potion, and it turns out I am not pregnant." I looked at him with pity in my eyes because I knew he had hoped I was pregnant that way I would have to marry him.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you I am disappointed? Though will you still consider staying and becoming my wife?"

I couldn't help but feel bad for lying to his face by saying that I would consider it. We had to end our conversation there for we had arrived at his Father's room. So with a knock and a returned "enter" we went in.

* * *

><p><strong>Alida<strong> is latin for small and winged

*I am sorry if I offended you in regards to William Wallace. He spoke of you with the highest regard

** You speak French and met William? Is he safe and well?

***Yes he is fine, though i couldnt speak of this in froint of the king. I have to go now Robert is waiting for me but it was great talking to you.

If my French is wrong please let me know


	11. Chapter 11

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA

Also any mistakes are mine

Sorry it took so long but I have finished this arc of the story. Though I am still debating an which and final world will be next. Help me I have narrowed it down to two worlds. I'm thinking Basara or Escaflowne both are fun and either way I will do a story with these two worlds. So give me your opinion

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting up in bed the next morning, waiting for Hermione to join him. Because even though he could dress himself, he would be in big trouble if he did; for Hermione was his supposed "lady-in-waiting" and it was her job to help him.<p>

As he sat there waiting he went over last night. It seemed (at least to me) that I had been aprroved by Roberts father. Robert had told me before hand that his father was very ill so when I met him for the first time I didnt even flinch

_**Flashback**_

As we neared the door that was located in the highest tower, I could feel Roberts nervousness through his shaking hand that was holding mine.

It was only once we had heard his father cry out for us to enter that he calmed down.

" Hmm so this is the woman that you have decided upon Robert? Well I can understand why you are so infatuated. WELL... dont just stand there; come closer so I can have a proper look at you."

It was at this point in our conversation that I realised that even though I might have considered staying for Robert. I wouldnt have been able to stand his father and in these time it was a package deal. But as I was th guest and some of my people where here with me I would need to act with proper manners even if HE did not have any.

"Yes...yes.. I can tell she is a women of both good breading and wealth. She has fire in her eyes, good hips for child bearing. But is that all she has I wonder? Your name is Lady Alida correct?"

"Yes milord it is both a pleasure and honor to meet the sire of Lord Robert." I replyed with as much meekness as possibler as I curtsied.

"We will get to know each other better before I approve or dissaprove of you." He said this last part almost kindly.

Wiith that last part said I was dismissed to return to my room. Though Robert stayed behind; I think to continue the discusion regarding me

_**End Flashback**_

It was only when Hermione started talking to me that I realized it was finally time to get up.

"Oh.. good you are already awake, it seems that the rest of the castle is already up and working as well. Now while I like to be up early, they are up way to early, I mean like right when the sun is just starting to peek over the horizen."

"And a good moring to you as well Hermione. Did you sleep well? I slept just fine."

"Ohh you; I slept just fine. While the rooms are nothing like the ones back at our castle, they are actually pretty fancy for this time period, especially your room. You know I heard some of the maids gossiping it seems that the beds in mine, yours, and Ron's are all fresh. I guess Lord Bruce picked up that we like to be in a clean enviroment." As Hermione spoke she went about laying out my clothes for the day.

As soon as her back was turned I started getting dressed. While she had to stay in the room due to me being a supposed lady, I liked my privacy and this was her way of giving it to me.

"So Robert told me why the king wasn't at dinner last night, want to hear why?" I asked Hermione with a grin once I was done dressing.

Hermione spoke with a huff as she replied with " Sure lets hear it, hopefully he was assaassinated and they just dont want to own up to it. But before that come sit down so I can take care of your hair."

" If only, but no Robert told me that he has been sick and frail lately, not to mention he has been coughing a lot as well." I answered her as I sat down at the vanity so she could take care of my hair . "Also it seems Robert's father is suffering from leprosy. Its probably a punishment from the gods for being such a bastard. I am so very thankful that we are leaving later today."

"Hmm I wonder what the king is suffering from, not that I would cure him even if I knew but still curiousity and all that. So what happened with Roberts dad that it made you feel this way Harry?

"Hmm I guess it was the way he both looked and spoke about me. You know I have never felt so violated, and I had fan girls back home. He spoke about how my hips were great for child bearing and then he was taking along look at my non-existant breast if I was a woman I would have been even more insulted. I know it might not seem like much its just that I wasnt worth anything but being a good brood mare."

" Well I guess its a good thing I wasnt there then, I probably would have said something 'unlady like" and would have gotten tossed in the dungeon. You know I dont know how women of this time can stand it. Especially the princess. When that wimpy prince tried to take the head seat at the dinner table last night I so wanted to say something. However my disguise right now is a lady-in-waiting, so frustrating."

"Well Last night it wasnt like Robert was going to have a big enough backbone to say something so I did. It was disrespectful to everyone that he even tried. Hey you do know that the prince is gay right? Also you are only in disguise here Hermione; in both this world and the next you are a Lady of the highest rank. Also next time I will be all male even if I like to dress more femininely I dont want to hasve to hide who I am to be with the one that I love."

"Well it was very obviouse that the prince is gay he seemed more interested in Lord Bruce that he did hios one princess. Oh heres a little juicey bit, the king supposedly threw his lover out a window and in a fit of rage the prince attacked him. So you better watch out the king might try and get you to marry him to produce a more fitting heir."

I smiled at Hermione as I replyed to her. "That will never happen hmm the princess is pregnant and it is not the prince's child so this will be very interesting. I almost wish just to stay and see what happens when she finally tells the king"

"Ah your powers are becoming stronger. So do you know who the father is? Also your hair is down and looking quite cute if I do say so myself."

"The father is William Wallace I do believe. So this information might be the final blow to the king."

" Haha you are so mean Harry! Well onto another topic Ron should be here soon and then we can finally leave yay. I mean seriously while this might be a simpler time I couldn't stay here forever. Really most of the people havent even heard of a library and dont even get me started on the illeteracy of this time period."

I could only giggle at Hermione all the while saying what I truly meant" I love you Hermione don't ever change." And with that we sat down to wait for Ron to join us.


	12. Chapter 12

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA

Also any mistakes are mine

* * *

><p>Robert hadn't had a great night last night, and it was now starting to effect him this morning. Between his father and the king he couldnt tell who had been the worst conversation. He was just grateful that the king was leaving later this morning for more than one reason.<p>

One of the main reasons was because the king seemed a little to interested in Harry than he was comfortable with. It seemed that the king had finally realized how truly worthless his son was and that no amount of help from the princess would help. And unless he could produce another heir it seemed the princess would be ruling when he died.

It hadn't been hard for him to come to this conclusion since it seemed all of his questions were in regard to Harry (err Lady Alida). They ranged from "How is her temperment" to "Were you both seriously considering marraige?" and even though I had told him we were considering marraige he replied with " I believe I will go ahead and try and set an alliance between us (meaning marriage)."

So with all these questions and answers it was easy to come to the conlusion that the bastard king was interested in stealing Harry away from him. Which would not be happening if he had any say in the matter. He had also told him that he like the fire in her eyes and was planning on inviting her to the main castle.

And while it was natural for the king to be a bastard it seemed that his father was becoming more and more like the king in that sense. His father had both approved and disapproved of Lady Alida. He approved of her due to her fire, her looks, her breeading, and for her smartness. And yet for those same reasons he disapprove of her. According to him " She has too much fire and wouldn't know when to keep silent. Also being as smart as she was she might over shadow Robert. There was also her looks and breeding, Robert already would have to beware invasions but with her by his side there might be even more."

It was all so very confusing, in a way i could agree with my father and yet i didn't want to give Lady Alida up. It got even more complicated once i explained the conversation i had had with the king to my father. According to him "Maybe it would be better to support the king in the Lady Alida situation." However what he didn't seem to understand even once i had explained it to him was that Lady Alida was barely willing to consider being my wife. And that the king had a snowball in hell of a chance of actually getting her to consider him for a spouse. I told them if she was pressured than she might start a whole new war or even help the rebel William Wallace. If this happened then we would be blamed for introducing the king to Lady Alida. And while this didn't bother me or change my mind about Lady Alida, my fathers dissapproval became greater than his approval.

We also got into a fight regarding William Wallace. William was going around murdering all the nobles that had betrayed him. Father was worried i would be next, so when i explained to him that i had set up a meeting between William and the nobles that were left he naturally exploded.

Once he had calmed down I explained to him that i was planning on joining and fighting alongside William Wallace. Because while i might be able to plan a deal with the king/prince that would allow me to be king of Scotland. I would always be a figure head king and never a true king, and so i wanted to fight for both my crown and my future people. For I felt that the would never accept a king that hadn't fought for them and by them.

As he was on his next arguement I let him know that it was already to late, William would be here late in the afternoon of tomorrow (meaning today) after both the king and Lady Alida were long gone. I explained that I was going to follow my heart from now on, for both myself and Lady Alida because i didnt think she would accept a false king. With what i needed to say said i left to say good night to Harry before he could say anything else.

Bye the time Harry i had already calmed down though i did become upset once more once she told me that she was actually hiding from the king. It seemed that he was trying to pressure her into visiting the main castle. She explained that she would be leaving early the next morning to avoid a confirtation with the king or my father.

It was at this point that I realized that she was giving me her answer and it wasnt in my favor. I knew that it was the right decision but i still couldn't help but feel dissapointed

With this last thought I got up to say goodbye to Lady Alida.


	13. Chapter 13

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA

Also any mistakes are mine

* * *

><p>It had already been a day since we left Roberts home, an while it had been a learning experiance we were all glad to be home. Between hot showers, clean everything, and me being able to dress normally I dont know what made me happier.<p>

Though when we had first pulled up to the castle gate we recieve a very nice yet scary surprise. It seemed that while we were gone most of our group had finished recharging their magic, and the rest should be done later today. So you can imagine our surprise when we rolled up to the castle only to be greeted by an angry mob of witches and wizards that were being lead by Snape and Draco. Though I suppose that was our own fault we had forgotten to leave a note, explaining our plans, just incase anyone woke up before we got back. Though while I didn't think they would have agreed to our plans the main reason we didn't leave a note is because we didn't honestly expect them to be up before we got back. The muggles (now called normals) in our group would stay sleeping until we had reached our final destination

So after letting them lecture us for an hour or so we were finally released. It was then a battle between us of who could get up the stairs first, because while we each had our own bathroom we all wanted to get to the showers first. Once cleaned and feeling more human we marched ourselves back downstairs to tell everyone our latest adventure.

We weren't very far into the storytelling when I felt a very hard knock on the wards surrounding the woods. A brief conversation with the wards later, it was explained to me that it was Lord Robert that was trying to enter the woods. And while the first time it was allowed it wouldn't be allowed again. So while he could enter into the woods the wards would just keep sending him back to the outskirts of the woods once he entered.

I explained the situation to everyone as I walked to the front door. Though I was forced to stop walking when I was asked a question from Draco.

" And where do you think you are going Harry?"

"Well I can't just leave him out there k nocking on the wards. He obviously came for a reason." I told him as continued out the door. Though I was a little confused when everyone decided to follow me out the door. (Hmm it was kind of like baby ducks following the momma duck.)

"Mr. Potter.. You will be our king when we finally arrive on our new home planet. Therefore there is no way possible that we will be allowing you to wander around on your own, putting your life at risk; before we have even arrived. Therefore you will be taking us as your guards. We understand that you are the strongest of us all however there is always that small percentage that something could happen to you. Oh and Mr. Potter you will stop that infernal pouting." All this was said in the dangerously silky drawl that could only belong to Severus Snape as he led the way to the edge of the wards where Robert was waiting.

With one last endearing pout (hey I was told I was a cute pouter) I hold after him. I had a feeling I was going to regret asking him to be an advisor to me when we finally got settled. Though it was a shock and surprise to me that he had agreed in the first place along with Hermione. Ron had decided to be one of the main Generals in our new army, Draco was undecided still ( though my bet was on him becoming a potion master). We also had farmers, healers, shop keepers, herbalogists, and politicians. We were ready to start our new nation and my people were not taking any chances of me wanting to stay behind.

I assume that Robert go tired of walking and then just ending up where he had started, for when we finally arrived at the wards he was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands just calling out my name. As I moved to make my way to his side I was stopped by Hermione and Ron holding me back. WHile the rest of the group moved to block any view that Robert might have had of me.

"Ah hem who are you and why are you trying to break into our wards?' Draco drawled in his normal snooty tone.

"Please I need Harry's help. William is going to die if he doesnt help me. The king has him in custody, and it's all my fault. Please I have to make it right." Pleaded Robert.

I couldn't handle his heartfelt pleading so with a forceful "Move" there was a cleared path for me to walk to Robert.

He looked horrible it was obviouse that his guilt was eating him up. "I cannot help him anymore than I already have. Everyone has a time to die in their life and this is his time. If I were to interfere than the future would be drastically changed. And you really do not want it to change." With everything that I needed to say said I turned and walked away. It would be half way back to the castle Severus handed me a handkerchief that I realized I was crying.

"Dont worry Harry with Sir Wallace's death the people of Scotland will rise up behind Lord Bruce and a new era will begin. All the while Sire wallace's child will sit on the English throne and become a wise an just ruler." Luna murmered in my ears as I broke down in her arms. "Soon we shall meet your life-mate, but first we must leave. Sir Bruce will be bitter for the next few years. But then he will remember your words once he meets the future king and will understan'"

With that last bit said I pulled myself together, we would be leaving as soon as everyone woke up.

It was time


End file.
